Broken Constellations
by TeamLeah
Summary: Continuation of "Lee's Adventure". Will Leah and Alec reach forever? Go and take a peek.


"Leah!" Seth shouted as he knocked on the door.

It's been a year since he imprinted on Samantha. It's been a year with Alec, my gorgeous leech. I chuckled at myself while opening the door.

"Hey Seth-o!" I said, welcoming him with a warm hug.

"Hey Lee. What's up? What's new here?" He said, giving me a tight bear hug.

"Nothing much, maybe the house is cleaner since you were gone. But hey, I missed you." I said, pinching his cheeks.

"Aww. – Seth said while rubbing his cheeks. – Well, I guess I'm back. You should cook a nice dinner for me."

"Fine. Where's Sammy?" I asked while walking to the kitchen.

"Well, she's with her family, duh Lee. We've been gone for what, like almost a year." He said reaching for a glass of water from the fridge.

"I was just asking moron." I said, laughing.

Seth and Sam was gone for almost a year, they said they are travelling which leaves me all alone in the house. Well not completely alone, Alec was always here most of the time when he doesn't have missions for the old haggy vampires.

"So, where's the leech?" Seth asked.

"He has a mission, and his name is Alec, not leech." I said, rolling my eyes on him.

"Oh yeah, right, Alec." Seth burst out laughing.

I cooked dinner for Seth and we talked and laugh while eating. I was so happy to see him thrilled about his life and all that mushy stuff. He deserves it anyway. After dinner, Seth instantly collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. I washed the dishes and sits on the couch, barely breathing, not that I'm in pain or something, I was just tired. I was slowly closing my eyes when I hear the door slowly opening. He was there, wrapping his arms around me. I admit, even though it's literally cold, I could feel the warmth of his love.

"My love. How was your day?" Alec said, kissing my forehead.

"Fine. Yours?" I asked.

"It was tiring, no more thrills, nothing new. But that doesn't matter anymore. Now I'm here with you, everything's perfect." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, more than you can ever imagine." He said, smiling his perfect smile.

His sparkling eyes beat all the stars in the sky. It's like every look is priceless. All was perfect, we never fought, and love was the only reason to keep us going. Maybe this is one of the advantages of being extraordinary, we have forever to keep our love alive and enjoy being in each other's arms.

It was all too cheesy of you think, he gives me these funny bedtime stories whenever I sleep. I feel bad for him because he can't sleep, and he ends up staring at me, and caressing my hair all night. Well, maybe now, I felt what the leech lover felt. In fact, I think I'm a leech lover now too.

It was morning so soon, and I got up, to find Alec reading a book beside me. I walked to the bathroom, and clean myself up. When I got out, he was waiting for me and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning my love." He said.

"Are you obliged to be so cheesy all the time? Good morning too my love." I laughed.

After our sweet moment, I got out of the room, and cooked breakfast for Seth. Seth yawned as he got out of the room.

"Hey man! What's up?" He said, giving Alec a high five.

I don't know, but I found it freaking hilarious. I can't help but laugh.

"Nothing new. Still here as usual. I hope you don't mind me staying here in your house." Alec said softly.

"Nah. I don't have a choice you know, my sister is head over heels for you. So no, I don't mind." Seth said grabbing bread from the table.

"Seth! What the fudge was that?" I laughed.

"Well, what? You're gonna deny it? - He said, sitting on the table. – Hey man, let's eat! Oh yeah. There's so many good stuff here."

"No. Thank you. Enjoy yourself." Alec said, smiling.

"Okay. You leeches don't know what you're missing. Kidding man. Try to watch me eat then." Seth laughed while eating all the food he can get.

Alec just flash his gorgeous smile while sitting on the chair across Seth.


End file.
